


unravel me

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Flashbacks, M/M, Reconnections, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the fuck do you do when you accidentally bump--- literally,  into your ex boyfriend from eighth grade at target?</p>
            </blockquote>





	unravel me

_ Pineapple chunks and brown sugar, sweet potatoes--- _ Connor’s inner mantra continued as he made his way to the food section of Target. Christmas break was always a fun affair. The blond, in his junior year of college; spent the holidays switching back and forth between staying in San Diego and driving an hour away from school to visit his mother. He usually spent his Christmas here, though. With his father, mostly avoiding the familiar individuals that made up his childhood. Though Connor couldn’t really say he went through an /awkward phase/, middle school was one big cringefest, and he’d rather leave things as they were. He pushed the cart along the tiled floor, intent on the fresh produce section. One of the wheels squeaked slightly as the man walked, enraptured by his own mental list of what to get for dinner went on. 

 

“Oomph!” Connor grunted in surprise as he found the bar of the of cart rammed into his lower abdomen. He moved to look up at the person that had the cart on the other end of their collision and apologize for not paying attention to his surroundings, but he froze a moment, hands stilling on the cart. Standing in front of him, in a loose t-shirt and black skinnies, was no other than Jude Adams Foster in the flesh. 

 

Connor gaped for a moment, searching for something to say. Jude was almost comically tall, probably somewhere within the 6’4 range. He’d let his brunet hair grow to a little above his ears, and he had it swept back messily but obviously done on purpose. Connor hadn’t thought of Jude in almost a year, he’d pushed the thought out of his head. Their breakup was probably one of the most painful things that the blond had felt to this day. There had been this little void in his chest that he carried for half of high school. It took so much to heal that part of him. Though Connor was not angry. They were 13, those things weren’t built to last. Lost in thought again as he just kind of ended up staring, it was Jude who spoke first. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The brunet said slowly, and then Connor caught his gaze. He shifted his jaw, and then offered him a bit of a smile. He cleared his throat then, finally breaking whatever speech barrier ailed him in the few moments he wasn’t able. 

 

“No, I wasn’t watching where I was going. My fault.” Connor shook his head, pulling his cart away so that they were no longer pressed together. Jude’s shoulders were broader now, and he had grown into his frame. He was more filled out than Connor had even ever expected. He stood with an air of confidence that suited him quite well, like he was secure in his position as a person. It was breathtaking to see. This man was so different than the mousy boy with a bowl cut that looked down when spoken to when they met. He was also different from the boy that Connor left in San Diego when he’d decided to move in with his mother in Los Angeles all those years ago. Connor straightened his shoulders and looked into sharp brown eyes that held only warm for him for the years they’d been best friends turned lovers. 

 

“It’s been a long time, Jude. How have you been?” The shorter man asked, maneuvering his cart to get to the sweet potatoes. As well as they were there, he may as well make some sort of small talk to stop his brain from short circuiting again. Jude himself grabbed a few choice produce products, placing them in his cart, taking a moment to answer. 

“It’s been okay. I’m visiting my moms for the holidays.” As if that weren’t obvious. Connor nodded though. He kept up with Mariana occasionally, which meant he knew places to avoid in case of this very incident. There were no hard feelings, yes. But how do you face someone who saw your dick? You avoid it until you have to live up to the fact it happened. Maybe Jude didn’t even remember. Connor had tried hard to push the incident out of his memories forever. It hadn’t worked that well. He nodded, and the corner of Jude’s mouth quirked up in a bit of a smile. 

 

“When did you stop wearing your contacts?” Connor found himself being asked. This he could answer. He’d had bad eyesight since fifth grade. Of course, Adam had gotten him contacts to make it easier for… you guessed it, sports. 

 

“I didn’t, my last pair dried out and I’m waiting for a new shipment.” the blond responded. Though he didn’t mind wearing glasses. Half rimmed in black, they were a nice addition to his appearance. 

 

“I see. They look good.” Jude complimented. Connor was slightly taken aback, though he quickly recovered. This was not the Jude he knew. This Jude was confident and probably outspoken. Connor chose to give a bit of a chuckle as he wrapped a pineapple in a bag and then placed it into his cart. Why would his father eat canned fruit? No thank you. They’d juice the pineapple, dammit.  

 

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Connor cracked a grin at his former best friend. He pushed the cart along. What else did he need from the produce section. Jude seemed to have wiped his mind blank. The blonde started grabbing salad supplies and adding them to his cart. They ate salad. Yes. It’ll do. Their conversation was the same playful small talk as they both moved about the aisle. Connor proceeded to ask Jude about his life, what he’d been up to since they’d last spoken. Which was… eight years ago. Jude’s replies were normal, work, creative writing classes after high school, and then Connor froze at the next words to come out of Jude’s mouth. 

 

“I have a daughter, she’s a little over six months.” Jude spoke, looking at him with those brown eyes that in that moment almost made Connor come undone completely.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm being mean, have fun with the cliff hanger.


End file.
